Wireless cellular communication networks incorporate a number of mobile UEs and a number of NodeBs. A NodeB is generally a fixed station, and may also be called a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point (AP), a base station (BS), or some other equivalent terminology. As improvements of networks are made, the NodeB functionality evolves, so a NodeB is sometimes also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNB). In general, NodeB hardware, when deployed, is fixed and stationary, while the UE hardware is portable.
In contrast to NodeB, the mobile UE can comprise portable hardware. User equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as terminal or mobile station, may be fixed or mobile device and may be a wireless device, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem card, and so on. Uplink communication (UL) refers to a communication between the mobile UE and the NodeB, whereas downlink (DL) refers to communication from the NodeB to the mobile UE. Each NodeB contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the mobiles, which move freely around it. Similarly, each mobile UE contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the NodeB. In cellular networks, the mobiles cannot communicate directly with each other but have to communicate with the NodeB. Embodiments of the invention, however, can be applied even beyond such cellular networks, since only concepts of wireless transmission and reception are needed. Nevertheless, the present invention will be described in the context of a cellular network.
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is a multi-user version of the popular Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) digital modulation scheme. Multiple access is achieved in OFDMA by assigning subsets of subcarriers to individual users. This allows simultaneous transmission from several users. Based on feedback information about the channel conditions, adaptive user-to-subcarrier assignment can be achieved. If the assignment is done sufficiently fast, this further improves the OFDM robustness to fast fading and narrow-band co-channel interference, and makes it possible to achieve even better system spectral efficiency. Different number of sub-carriers can be assigned to different users, in view to support differentiated Quality of Service (QoS), i.e. to control the data rate and error probability individually for each user. OFDMA is used in the mobility mode of IEEE 802.16 WirelessMAN Air Interface standard, commonly referred to as WiMAX. OFDMA is currently a working assumption in 3GPP Long Term Evolution downlink, named High Speed OFDM Packet Access (HSOPA). Also, OFDMA is the candidate access method for the IEEE 802.22 “Wireless Regional Area Networks”.
NodeB is a term used in UMTS to denote the BTS (base transceiver station). In contrast with GSM base stations, NodeB uses WCDMA or OFDMA as air transport technology, depending on the type of network. As in all cellular systems, such as UMTS and GSM, NodeB contains radio frequency transmitter(s) and the receiver(s) used to communicate directly with the mobiles, which move freely around it. In this type of cellular networks the mobiles cannot communicate directly with each other but have to communicate with the BTSs
A NodeB can serve several cells, also called sectors, depending on the configuration and type of antenna. Possible configurations include omni cell (360°), 3 sectors (3×120°) or 6 sectors (3 sectors 120° wide overlapping with 3 sectors of different frequency).
The signals from different users within the same cell interfere with one another. This type of interference is known as the intra-cell interference. In addition, the base station also receives the interference from the users transmitting in neighboring cells. This is known as the inter-cell interference
Control information bits are transmitted, for example (in PUCCH), in the uplink (UL), for several purposes. For instance, Downlink Hybrid Automatic Repeat ReQuest (HARQ) requires at least one bit of ACK/NACK transmitted information in the uplink, indicating successful or failed circular redundancy check(s) (CRC). Furthermore, an indicator of downlink channel (CQI) needs to be transmitted in the uplink to support mobile UE scheduling in the downlink. While CQI may be transmitted based on a periodic or triggered mechanism, the ACK/NACK needs to be transmitted in a timely manner to support the HARQ operation. Note that ACK/NACK is sometimes denoted as ACKNAK or just simply ACK, or any other equivalent term. This uplink control information is typically transmitted using the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), as defined by the 3GPP working groups (WG), for evolved universal terrestrial radio access (EUTRA). The EUTRA is sometimes also referred to as 3GPP long-term evolution (3GPP LTE). For said reasons, structure of the PUCCH provides for sufficiently high transmission reliability.
In addition to PUCCH, the EUTRA standard also defines a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), intended for transmission of uplink user data. The Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) can be dynamically scheduled. This means that time-frequency resources of PUSCH are re-allocated every sub-frame. This (re)allocation is communicated to the mobile UE using the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). Alternatively, resources of the PUSCH can be allocated semi-statically, via the mechanism of persistent scheduling. Thus, any given time-frequency PUSCH resource can possibly be used by any mobile UE, depending on the scheduler allocation. Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) is different than the PUSCH, and the PUCCH is used for transmission of uplink control information (UCI). Frequency resources which are allocated for PUCCH are found at the two extreme edges of the uplink frequency spectrum. In contrast, frequency resources which are used for PUSCH are in between. Since PUSCH is designed for transmission of user data, re-transmissions are possible, and PUSCH is expected to be generally scheduled with less stand-alone sub-frame reliability than PUCCH.